Rondo of Sin: Book Two in the Other World Saga
by Rukan Hisashi
Summary: Ten years after the events that made Rukan Hisashi into a hero he finds himself confronted by a strange woman in the streets of New York after his band's show. Fearful that she may be a crazy fan he soon discovers how deep the rabbit hole goes.
1. Chapter 1

Rondo of Sin

Chapter 1:

Culture Shock

A young man sat by himself smoking in the corner booth of a local diner. The passive observer could tell that he was trying to hide from everyone else but one trying to really get a good look would only notice green eyes and a great scar over the right brow that continued on the cheek below. His long black braid behind him slipped out of a baseball cap he wore to try and hide his features.

It was a good night for the man as his show had gone well, sold out again, and the other band mates had found their own entertainment while their leader wandered the streets of New York alone. He eventually found himself in the corner diner ordering nothing but a slice of their apple pie. It's remains lay in front of him on a plate that soon disappeared from view.

"Was that all you wanted doll," Asked the waitress curiously making the man look up with a forced smile. He found it harder and harder to look on others with any sort of real happiness anymore. It was like something was inside him willing itself to the surface but always fell short. A memory of a past forgotten in time and locked away deep in his subconscious.

"Yes thank you. You don't mind if I stay a little while do you," Asked the man as he looked directly into the waitress' blue eyes. A deep blue he felt he once remembered from his childhood. It brought a genuine smile to his face though it was only a fleeting moment of misunderstood emotion.

"That'll be fine sweet stuff. We all got a little somethin' on our mind that takes a bit of thinkin' to get through. Take your time. You're much too young to be lookin' like that and have far too handsome a smile to go around all mopey like that," Replied the waitress with a sweet smile on her candy apple red lips.

The man looked up again as she spoke and smiled again. He wasn't sure if she was fishing for a tip or if she was genuine. It was hard to tell in places like this. He would give her a handsome tip of course. This life she was a part of was hard and he could tell by her hips that they used to be smaller. Her build was a little off no matter how hard she tried. She had kids to feed.

"Thank you. I promise I won't be long," Replied the man as the waitress walked away leaving him to his thoughts.

The man clenched his fists looking at his own reflection in table top as he continued to frown. He felt sick to his stomach just being around people these days. All of them clamoring on top of one another and killing the ones below slow. Strangling them for their one sought after resource. The one thing that makes the world go round, money.

Sure the man had plenty of it to last him but he never liked the concept. At least he was a humanitarian from time to time and was known for giving large sums to charities that helped children around the world. He wasn't sure why he did it, this was no world for a child to grow up in. All they would learn is how to slowly kill another human. Starving them to death physically and emotionally until nothing remained of what they once were. All of this achieved by getting more of this one precious resource than another.

The man stood up leaving a one hundred dollar bill on the table and a small picture of himself he had signed. A nice gift for the kind waitress. He left before he could see her reaction. New York was raining again as was per usual in the late spring. It only made the city lights that much more bright as he thought of where to go.

It wasn't long before he looked up and found himself in unfamiliar territory. He didn't mind as many places in his own mind were unfamiliar to him. The dreams he had been having bothered him. He saw himself as a sort of angel of destruction. He was wreaking havoc upon innocent people and causing the death of ones close to him. Everything was blurry, nothing clear enough to understand. He knew it was just a dream but sometimes they just have a way of getting under one's skin.

He gave a puff on his still lit cig but found he received nothing from it. With a sigh he tossed the butt aside and reached into his pocket for another when he felt something pressed to his back and a masculine voice pierce the sound of the rain around him, "Nice and easy there buddy. Pull out your wallet."

The young man frowned a bit as he spoke up, "Really... You really want to do this?"

"Shut up and give me the fuckin wallet gook," replied the man making the scared one's eyes narrow. He quickly spun around smacking the man in the face with his braid at first but soon his hands were on the gun. He felt the magazine release give way under his hands and the slide pull back releasing the unspent shell into the street.

It was all one fluid and trained motion the young man didn't even know he had in him. He looked a little surprised for a moment but the man that was trying to mug him had very real fear in his eyes. He was maybe a little older than the braided man with a hint of weariness in his movements. The older man was tired and desperate.

The young man took off his baseball cap and sighed not knowing why he could make these observations or why he was able to do some of the things he did. He squatted down as the older man's eyes went wide, "You... You're that guy from that gook band that's playin the garden!"

With a frown the young man reached forward putting his hand on the man's neck as he grit his teeth. He had a raging fire in his eyes as he heard that word again this time replying to it, "I'm Japanese. Not gook. Understand? Now... explain to me what happened to you. Why are you out here trying to rob strangers. I'm sure now you know how very dangerous that can be."

The man simply nodded in fear coughing a few times as the young man released him. He began to tell his story to the Japanese man explaining how he had lost everything because of a woman. A black widow that had only married him for money. She now had his kids and had saved up enough for a good enough lawyer while they were together to cripple him, starve him to death.

The Japanese man nodded slowly though still frowned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet. He opened it and handed at least two thousand dollars to the man, "A precious resource in this world completely fabricated by man. There is no real value behind it other than what we place in it but others are willing to kill for it. Bizarre isn't it. Take it and go. Clean yourself up, get back on your feet. Understand?"

The older man nodded looking surprised at the action as he stuffed the money into his pockets and ran without even giving a thank you. The Japanese man frowned a bit more as he stood himself up and placed the cap back on his head only to hear his phone ring in his pocket. He removed it with a sigh as he didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Hello?"

"Rukan where the hell are you? The rest of us have been looking for you for a few hours now," Replied another young man with real worry in his voice.

Rukan sighed heavily closing his eyes as he spoke, "Look I just need some time alone. I've got a lot on my mind Toshi. You and the guys head up to the hotel and don't worry about me. I'll be there sometime tonight."

"Why are you like this lately man. Is it those dreams again or is it about all the attention you got from that stupid article. I told you it was a stupid idea but nooo you had to..."

Rukan hit the hang up button and stuffed the phone back into his pocket with another sigh. He finally reached into his pocket and pulled free another cig but it was soaked. With an angry growl he threw the pack aside and started to look around for any sort of sign to tell him where he was.

It was then that he noticed the woman in yellow. It was a rather loud tone of the color was well with the occasional purple markings. He shook his head a few times with a sigh as he saw she was coming towards him. Her heels were rather high and made the whole street echo with each step she took.

"Look lady you're barkin up the wrong tree here. Scram and find some other guy to spread your legs for you," shouted Rukan with a look of contempt. The woman stopped and crossed her arms across her chest. She looked genuinely hurt which made Rukan feel a pang of guilt inside. He had learned to ignore such things. This world was wild and untamed regardless of what anyone else said.

Rukan turned to leave but saw she was already in front of him in that direction. He frowned a bit before turning around and seeing here there to he spoke up, "The hell is going on here?"

He didn't have much time to react as she was on top of him faster than seemed humanly possible. She threw a punch directly at his face but as it happened it seemed like time slowed down. He reached up forcing the punch away from him while lifting a knee in hopes of hitting her in the gut. She leapt into the air using the momentum from the punch to somersault over the Japanese man's head and land on the other side. He leg lifted only slight as she tried to sweep out his legs but it was like he knew what she was going to do. He jumped over the leg and lifted his own scoring a hit directly in her chest making her stumble back.

He landed panting slightly as she regained her composure and both of them were now in a ready stance. They circled around looking into each others eyes, searching for signs of weakness. Rukan was shocked at how blue her eyes were. It was startling how much they stirred up inside him. There was no exchange of blows for a while and so Rukan broke the sound of the rain again as he spoke, "Look I'm sorry lady really. I shouldn't have been such a jerk. I'm sure you got a good reason to be being what you are but really. I'm not interested."

The woman struck out as he was talking catching him by surprise with a kick directly to the side of his face. Rukan went down hard shocked at the sheer strength the tiny woman had in her. He slowly started to get back up spitting out a tooth and a significant amount of blood with it. He grit his teeth as he knew now this was going to be real.

He hopped to his feet not giving her a chance to gloat as he rushed in a flurry of blows to her chest and stomach but she just stood there smirking. It was like his attacks had absolutely no effect on her. He took a few steps back with a look of shock in his eyes, "What are you..."

She didn't bother answering as she moved at a speed he couldn't even see. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before slowly the world started getting fuzzy at the edges. He tried to hold on but soon the fuzziness turned to black and closed like an iris.

The woman looked about before hefting Rukan onto her shoulder and moving with the same speed she had shown before. The city was a blur of lights as she hopped through the streets effortlessly carrying the passed out rock star on her shoulder. It wasn't long before she reached her safehouse. It was grungy to say the least but at least there was a soft couch to set Rukan down on. She frowned seeing how soaked the both were.

Quickly the woman stripped down before walking around an old silk screen. There was a flash of light then another before she came back out completely dried out. She threw her clothing aside before walking to a dresser that sat against the brick wall across from the couch. She pulled out a pair of robes and put one around herself. Before she set to work stripping Rukan down and wrapping the warm and dry cloth around him.

She sat down on the arm of the couch with a sigh as she ran a finger along the man's scar. So many memories came to the surface as her eyes began to tear up in rage and loneliness. She had found him, finally. But what was she going to do now? She knew that they would be looking for him soon enough and had no idea if they had implanted some sort of tracking device. Perhaps this would be the last time they saw each other.

Every day they had been apart had been another dagger in her heart over these past ten years. Life at times didn't seem worth living but every once in a while she would hear his voice on the radio or someone singing one of his songs and she couldn't help but smile. He had made himself so public over the past few years it was almost as if somewhere inside he wanted to have himself be found.

She did worry though as it was apparent he really didn't remember anything that happened ten years ago. The article she read also left her worried on a deeper level. She found it best to not dwell on the past however. They had to find a way out of this place and away from the prying eyes that were always in the way before. She stood up walking to the window they had leapt in through and closed the curtains with a deep frown on her face. Paranoia had saved her a few times in the past and she wasn't about to stop now.

She sighed rubbing her eyes a few times before walking to the couch and sitting down on the floor with her back to it. Her head nodded forward a few times before she finally dozed off to sleep. It was a restless sleep full of fears and worries. Nightmares the plagued her from their past. Their journey through a real nightmare and it's terrible climax.

The rain had stopped and light was streaming through the red curtains when Rukan opened his eyes. He tried to sit up but grit his teeth and held his head closing his eyes and laying back again. The events of the night before were coming back to him quickly making him open his eyes wide and look about. He got up a bit slower this time as he saw the woman that had attacked him was sleeping on the floor next to the couch he lay on.

Looking around the room his heart sank as he saw pictures of himself and maps with tacks in them. She had been tracking him down. Was he at the mercy of some crazy fan? He swallowed hard as he realized he was only in a robe as well worried about what had happened the night before. The young Japanese man slowly started to get to his feet when he felt a hand on his ankle. Looking down he saw those blue eyes looking up at him with a look of longing. Like there was some deep scar inside that was trying to cry out in that gaze.

"Don't... just sit down. I know you're afraid but I have answers," Said the woman as she let go of his ankle letting him make the choice.

Rukan stood there for a few moments thinking things over but he knew that he had no place to run in his condition. She didn't seem to want to hurt him now though he wasn't sure why she had attacked him the night before. He slowly sat himself back down as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, "What do you want from me?"

The woman slowly stood up and sat down next to him speaking softly, "You really don't remember anything... I thought that maybe by now you would have twinklings but... I'm so sorry Rukan. I was too late to stop them and it hasn't ceased to haunt me for ten years in this world," Said the woman with tears in her eyes.

The Japanese man opened his eyes looking confused as he saw the tears, "You know about what happened ten years ago?"

The woman nodded slowly, "I hold your memories... well... sort of. I was with you when it all happened. It's all going to sound so strange though. I don't know if you could handle it."

"Why did you attack me last night," asked Rukan as he continued to rub his temples.

The woman frowned a little looking a little ashamed, "I was worried you wouldn't come with me still conscious. I'm sorry about your tooth but you'll see. It will all be okay soon. I read the interview you gave rolling stone last month... Is it true that you're... gay?"

Rukan frowned a bit shaking his head, "That's not exactly what I said. I said that I found women manipulative and untrustworthy... besides don't you think that's a little personal?"

The woman sighed softly and slumped back into the couch as she looked up at the ceiling, "Yes or no Rukan."

The man looked down at his hands staying quite for some time before he spoke, "Yes..."

The woman frowned a bit more a bit of a quiver at the corners of her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes again, "You were so young then you... you probably didn't understand. Your life was too fast to think about such things. Everything happened so quickly and then it was all gone. I'll kill that man if I ever see him again."

Rukan looked up and felt kind of bad about something he didn't understand. He knew he had said the wrong thing to her but still had no idea who this woman was. The eyes though, the haunted him even when he wasn't looking in them. "Kill who," Asked Rukan softly.

"Yamaki. The son of a bitch who did all of this to you. Look I'm going to explain some things that don't make much sense now... but... well I'll make it make sense," Replied the woman as she stood up and walked to the dresser and opened a drawer. She pulled out a chest harness with a pair of blades in sheaths as well as a watch and what looked like a belt with some sort of container on it. She set them softly in Rukan's lap before sitting down next to him again.

"These are memories that were once your own. The daggers... a tonto given to you by your grandfather and the other a digicarbide blade. Made from a material you can't find here. The belt contains cards... Though we didn't use them much later in our adventures you insisted we keep them around just in case," Said the woman as she looked into Rukan's eyes.

Rukan looked away for a moment to pull the blades free looking them over. The tonto felt at home in his hand while there was some sort of apprehension inside when he held the digicarbide blade. He flipped open the card case and frowned a bit deeper as he saw the card. He flipped through them until he found a card that was completely blue with a black strip on the side. In the center was a D with some sort of creature coming out of it. He recognized the cards and the creatures on them.

"This is a children's game. Digimon. I remember for a while it was actually a television show. Started up when I was younger in the states. What does this have to do with anything. So I liked digimon as a kid. What's the big deal," Replied Rukan looking up at the woman before speaking, "Who are you anyway? You know who I am and I want to be on a bit more equal ground here."

The woman sighed as she pointed to the watch device in his lap and spoke softly, "There. That is the last piece of the puzzle. That is the D infinity. A device which allowed you to become the hero you were meant to be. Who I am doesn't matter right now. Soon I will set you free to go your own way as they will be looking for you if I keep you long."

Rukan quirked a brow before looking down at the watch. He picked it up and looked at the blank screen for a few moments. He felt along the buttons closing his eyes as it did feel familiar. He saw a glimmer of something in his head making him open his eyes wide. He stood up in shock as he was covered in a blanket looking out at an unfamiliar starry sky. He saw the small bridges over the little brooks that fed into koi ponds.

He felt hands on his shoulders and closed his eyes as a small smile came to his face. It was glimpse into a past he had lost a long time ago but that was all it was, a glimpse.

When he opened his eyes he saw the grungy room around him again and frowned. He stood there confused for a few moments before he spoke, "I saw something..."

The woman nodded slowly and smiled, "Good. That means your past is still in there somewhere. Keep the things I have given you. If you ever need me now I can find you as long as you hold that device. Just call for me. You don't need a name... I will know when you want me near."

Rukan looked at the watch and slowly placed it on his wrist hoping that it would bring back more of his forgotten memories. He looked about with a bit of a frown before looking to the woman, "where are my clothes?"

"That's why you have to wait a little. I have them hanging up to dry. Here I'll go check on them," Said the woman as she stood up and walked behind the silk screen.

Rukan turned to look seeing her gone was a chance to get a jump on her. He stopped and shook his head before he acted on the idea not really sure where it came from. She returned shortly after with his clothing and he quickly took it running behind the silk screen and putting it all on. He also strapped on the other gear he was given. The belt was a little tight and the harness even tighter but he could only assume that was because he had grown in ten years.

"I need to thank you... even if you did knock my tooth out," Said Rukan softly before he looked to the window.

"I'm really sorry about that Rukan but you have to understand you are really quite skilled. I'm sure you've seen glimpses of that. Especially last night with the mugging," Said the woman softly as she frowned a little.

Rukan nodded slowly feeling like he shouldn't be leaving but he knew at the same time he had to. He didn't know what was compelling him but he had one last question, "Who is following me? You said they would be looking for me if I went missing for too long."

"HYPNOS... Watch for the men in black suits. The one with the blonde bowl cut especially. He's a madman named Yamaki. If he had any idea we saw each other he would throw a fit. It's better to keep this secret for now," replied the woman softly before pointing to the window, "There is a fire escape out there. You can find you way back to the ground with it."

Rukan nodded slowly heading to the window and with one leg through he looked back to the woman shaking his head, "At least give me a name..."

The woman looked up and looked like she was thinking things over before she spoke, "Call me Rena."

The Japanese man stopped for a few moments but when nothing came to the surface of his mind he stepped out the window and made his way into the streets of New York as if nothing happened. He was sure to catch hell from the band but he already was coming up with an excuse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Confused Destiny

Memories of a forgotten past were coming to the surface more and more as Rukan sat at the same booth in the diner from the night before. He was relieved that the same waitress wasn't there to harass him though plenty of people were staring at him. He ignored them and looked over the device on his arm.

He was genuinely hungry this morning and the remains of a rather large breakfast sat on the table in front of him as he thought everything over. Why was that woman haunting his every thought? He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw a bit as everything was frustrating him. He had links to his past but now they only made him ask more questions. Nothing was clear cut and understandable.

With a sigh he opened his eyes only to see a man in a black suit with dark sunglasses sitting across from him. The man sat there quietly for the time being as the two sized each other up. The blonde hair told Rukan that this man was the most dangerous of the dangers Rena had warned him of. At least they were punctual.

"And you are," Asked Rukan folding his arms across his chest and conveniently into his trench coat where he knew his blades were.

The man lifted a hand and smiled, "I'm Yamaki from the record company. We would just like to know where you were last night. Your band mates were quite worried about you."

The man spoke in Japanese which Rukan understood just fine but it worried him a bit as he knew no one around them would understand at all. Just to spite the man Rukan kept his words in english as he responded, "I don't think that's any of the company's business. Now bug off. I don't like suits."

The man chuckled softly before tilting his head to the side, "That's an interesting watch you have there. I don't believe we recall you having it before. Pick it up here in New York?"

"I said scram," Shouted Rukan making sure to get everyone's attention in the diner. The man behind the counter looked Rukan in the eyes ask if asking the silent question, 'should we do something about this guy?'

Rukan nodded slowly as the man spoke up, "Oi we don't appreciate people pesterin' our patrons buddy. Leave the kid alone. He gets enough attention as is and he's good for business. Scram like he said or I'll be throwin' you out."

Yamaki frowned before standing up and smoothing out his suit, "We will meet again Mr. Hisashi. The company has taken quite an interest in you."

Rukan stood up and slammed his hand down on the table, "You made one huge mistake Yamaki! My band doesn't have a record label! We are independently owned and produced! Do your homework next time you try and stalk someone!"

The blonde man frowned a bit more before turning and leaving the diner as Rukan sat himself back down with a huff. The manager behind the counter looked to him but Rukan just waved him off wanting to be alone with his thoughts. As he saw Yamaki leave a black car pulled up and he stepped inside.

Rukan's pupils dilated as he knew another flashback was coming on. He gripped the edge of the table tightly and clenched his jaw as it felt like his head was going into overdrive. He was swimming through a sea of memories unable to pick one out from the whole but only wait until one decided to show itself.

Rukan saw a young man run out the front of a warehouse in the Shinjuku district of Tokyo only to be met by the same blonde man. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he saw the fight break out. Some sort of air powered guns were being fired but he couldn't see anything clearly at all. It was like there was a heavy fog around them garbling everything.

In an instant he was taken forward seeing the man next to his mother when he felt a sting in his neck. The memory faded and he found himself back in the diner again. A few people were staring but Rukan ignored them and went back to looking over the device on his wrist. With a heavy sigh he stood up and looked to the manager, "Thanks Mike. I'll probably be around later."

"No problem kid. You just keep doin what you're doin. You're a good kid," Replied the man with a friendly wave.

Rukan secretly hated it when Mike called him kid but he figured it was a tradeoff for the manager's sympathy. He didn't get much of that these days and one source was good for getting a bit of stress out. Walking out into the street again Rukan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket with a frown. He saw he had missed nearly twenty calls the night before.

Sending a text to the band mates to tell them he was alright, Rukan navigated the menus until he reached a contact labeled Mom. He sighed closing his eyes before closing the phone and stowing it away. He hadn't talked to her since he was eighteen. Calling now would just be awkward and he honestly didn't want to know the answer.

Rukan wandered the streets until he reached Madison avenue. Looking up at the gardens he frowned thinking to himself. Was this all he really wanted? Was this really his destiny? Running from the fan girls, and sometimes boys. Living his life truly alone?

The Hisashi sat himself down on the back steps of the building before putting his face in his hands and gritting his teeth softly speaking, "What do you want from me?"

He looked up at the cloudy sky and he felt the now familiar sensation rising up from the depths of himself. He knew he was about to have another flashback and so he grabbed the railing as the sky grew darker. The world around his melted away and he stood in a ruined street in some Japanese city. He looked up and saw a massive centaur like creature staring him down.

He heard himself speaking, "It's do or die. Beat it!"

Rukan's eyes went wide as the creature charged. This was a flashback, it couldn't possibly hurt him could it? He held his ground until the last moment when his heart gave way to weakness and he leapt to the right watching the creature run by.

A loud laughing was echoing in the sky making Rukan look up as a figure decended from the storm freezing the memory while it spoke with it's raspy deep voice, "Yes... Remember. Remember me. Remember your queen!"

The figured looked just like Rukan with long silvery hair and a pair of kama's in his hands. He chuckled a bit louder as he pushed them together forming a great scythe as soon the darkness was so great that only the lightning strikes from the massive electrical storm above would illuminate him.

Rukan scowled as only one word was on his lips, "Wrath..."

"Good boy! You remembered. Now lets see how kind the years have been to your skill," Shouted the man as he leapt forward with impossible speed swinging the great blade in a huge swath. Rukan was fast enough to pull his blades free but as he held the digicarbide blade Wrath fell to his knees and let out what seemed like an impossible scream.

Rukan ran forward but Wrath looked into his eyes before he struck. The eyes begged, pleaded for an end. Rukan stopped before striking as he saw the pain the man was in. Looking into his own eyes he just couldn't strike. He kicked the scythe away before falling to his knees and speaking, "You've every right to exist..."

"You didn't always believe that," Replied Wrath as he still shook in pain as Rukan gripped the carbide blade.

Rukan shook his head, "I don't remember it."

"That makes two of us. I don't think I was exempt from what happened," Replied Wrath with a hiss, "But... Where is she... my queen... I can't hear her anymore. I've spent years in this prison and I can't hear her song anymore. Her siren like voice calling me to arms. Willing my arm to be her weapon and my heart to be her own."

Rukan closed his eyes and shook his head, "I don't know... It's so fucking frustraiting! I finally meet someone with all the answers and she just lets me go without them. Now I have more questions than ever and these flashbacks aren't helping!"

Light pierced the sky making the two of them shield their eyes. After a few moments then both looked up and saw a young girl standing there with her hands on her hips. A shadow seemed to follow her around as she looked at the two rather dissapointed, "You forgot... typical... rushing in without a hope or a prayer. I always said you survived on blind luck hero boy."

"Rukan what's going on," Said the young man shaking his shoulder and snapping Rukan back into reality. Looking up he say Shinji, the band's drummer was shaking him to consciousness. The drummer looked rather confused as Rukan blinked a few times as he shook his head quickly.

"What's happening to you lately? You're missing practice, you go off by yourself, you're just not the same," Said Shinji as he looked into Rukan's bizarre green eyes. Japanese didn't normally have green eyes. Shinji's were the normal dark brown. He looked everything like the classic J rocker. A black getup with more metal than cloth and the wildly spiked black hair that if let down would probably reach the top of his hips.

Rukan stood himself up as he held his head and sighed speaking, "It's one of those personal things Shinji."

"Personal? Rukan we're all the family any of us have. If you can't talk to your brother then who can you talk to," asked Shinji as he sat down on the steps next to Rukan and pulled his companion down to sit next to him.

Rukan was a bit surprised by the motion and the words. He sighed and spoke softly, "Last night I was almost mugged. Don't worry I set him strait but it's what happened after that... There was this woman in yellow and purple that just sort of appeared out of the darkness. She moved impossibly fast. I think she knocked me out actually."

He opened his mouth and poked at the hole in his jaw where the missing tooth should be. Shinji looked a little surprised but let Rukan continue the story.

"I woke up in a grungy place I think she lives in. She gave me these," said Rukan as he pulled out the blades before pointing at the card holder on his hip and the blank watch like device.

"Ever since I've been having flashbacks. I think I'm remembering things but they are all mixed up. I know what I am seeing isn't right or how it happened before. It's frustrating as it only leaves more questions than before. I see... monsters. Men in black suits. Everything seems like it wants to hurt me somehow," Finished Rukan with a deep sigh.

Shinji nodded as he said, "Yeah... I can see where that would get to you."

"Yeah the crazy part is I saw one of the men in black suits today. He confronted me in the diner I go to. Mike threw him out but... He got under my skin," Said Rukan nodding slowly.

"Suits always kinda creeped you out. Remember LA when that official came to see the concert. You spent all of the pre show in the dressing rooms as far from the suits as you could. In fact I think that's why you decided to tour outside of Japan wasn't it? All the businessmen in the streets," Said Shinji.

Rukan hadn't really thought about it before but he had avoided men in suits since he could remember. It was like he had some sort of deep seated fear of them. He sighed heavily with a nod, "Yeah... It is pretty weird. I think... I saw Kyoto destroyed."

"Maybe you were there ten years ago when that storm nearly completely destroyed the city. Weird thing is a lot of people that were there don't remember what happened exactly. No one knows what caused the phenomena but the government hasn't allowed any research into it. The whole thing was handled by HYPNOS... More creepy guys in suits," Replied Shinji with a frown on his face.

"HYPNOS... Just that name makes something squirm inside me. It makes me wanna punch something," Said Rukan as he put the blades away.

"I don't know man but everyone's inside getting ready for the show tonight. Oh and nobody cares about what you said to Rolling Stone by the way... if that's why you are avoiding us," replied Shinji as he stood up and offered Rukan a hand.

"For the love of god how many times does that have to come up. I'm gay okay... It's really not that big of a deal. I knew I shouldn't have taken that interview," said Rukan as he took the hand and let his friend help him up.

Shinji laughed and shook his head, "Hey hey it's cool man. Ever since we haven't been able to make enough albums to sell. Our MP3s are selling like hotcakes. Biggest month in our whole career."

Rukan took a peek at one of the monitors in his dressing room and frowned as he saw the place was packed again. Shaking his head with a slight smirk he looked into the mirror as his stylist was putting on his makeup and making sure not a hair on his head was sticking up. Rukan closed his eyes with a bit of a sigh as the stage call was made. He hopped up making sure his trench was on just right before running out of his room and to the stage.

Running out of the right wing into the hot lights he grabbed the mic just hearing the roar of the crowd. He couldn't see any of them as the lights were always in his face but the sheer amount of sound was enough.

"Hello New York! We're Kyubi no Shogun! Are you ready to rock," shouted Rukan into the mic as the crowd erupted into cheers. It wasn't but a few seconds before the familiar guitars and drums started up behind him but they only got a few notes off before the stadium went to black. The power was out thanks to the storm outside most likely.

Rukan frowned as he saw the crowd but then a bolt of light erupted from the middle of the crowd and they began to scream. A monster stood amongst them huge and towering above them all. The crowd began to run as the sludge like creature raised it's head and roared. It turned it's gaze to the stage and charged making the band run.

Rukan dashed for the backstage area but his boot got caught under a guitar cable and he shouted as he fell to the ground. Time seemed to slow again as the creature was right on top of him lunging with a huge arm to swipe at him. He was able to reach into his coat and pull free the blades hiding beneath to cut into the arm as the creature howled in pain and backed away.

It roared again just as Rukan was getting to his feet but as it slammed it's shell into one of the walls the whole light rig came down blocking the way behind the stage. Rukan looked back to the creature as it opened it's mouth and he saw light in the back of it's gullet. His eyes went wide as it grew brighter until it shot forward blew a hole in the stage leaving a raging fire behind.

The Hisashi felt his heart beating faster than he had ever felt but at the same time a familiar calm came over him. It was like his eyes were already finding weak points in the monster's movements. His body began to move like it was on auto pilot leaping high into the air as the creature swiped the stage and he landed soundly on the monster's arm only to be thrown into the air.

Rukan spun about so he was facing downward even as the watch blinked to life speaking in a familiar voice, "Raremon. Threat level yellow. Champion level Digimon."

It was like Rukan's body knew what to do as the creature sent one of it's stretchy goo like arms to the ceiling after the Hisashi he spun to the left and drove his blade into the muck making it howl as he rode it down to the main body.

As he stabbed into the creature he saw a flash of him sliding on his back under a spider monster slicing the tonto into it's belly and watching it burst into green data. Rukan leapt off the great sludge beast as it tried to pick him off it's back. Rukan palmed the Tonto as he flew through the air and snapped his wrist sending the blade spinning through the air and into the eye of the monster.

He had a flash of a tonto flying through the air and snapping a power line free to fall onto the centaur monster he saw before making it burst into green flecks of floating data. Rukan leapt forward grabbing onto the creature's arm and letting it rip him from the ground as it reached for the blade in it's eye. He used it as a meathod of snatching back the tonto as he flew past from the momentum. He was flying directly at a wall at high speeds. Rukan quickly spun about in the air as his feet landed firmly on the wall and he kicked of with a loud shout bringing both blades close to his chest. As he passed the creature one last time he brought them appart in a huge X making the creature howl and burst into green data flecks.

He landed hard letting out a few yelps of pain as the fire began to rise higher from the stage. It was running along the roof already and the air was heavy and hot. Rolling to his side Rukan got up the strength to slowly get to his feet and he saw himself in the ruined city again facing down the centarumon.

He opened his eyes wide as it began to charge but this time he didn't flinch. He turned to face it with returned determination in his eyes even as blood began to trickle down the side of his head from his hard landing. He let out a great battle cry and ran directly at the monster leaping into the air to drive both blades into it's chest and using them he began to climb up.

The creature stumbled and fell roared in pain as Rukan jammed both blades into it's shoulders. He quickly used the curved Digicarbide blade as a handle to swing himself around while dragging the tonto through flesh and metal alike. Rukan landed on the creature's back before he drove the Tonto cleanly into it's spine making it erupt into green data.

Reality began to come back into focus as the fire had spread to all over the stadium. He had little time to get out before he was doomed. Looking about quickly Rukan saw a rafter about to fall on him. He dodged before seeing the hole in the roof it left behind. Quickly he turned and held his breath as he leapt into the fallen rafter and began to run up the burning material.

The warrior closed his eyes as he got into the smoke layer unable to see anything now anyway. He continued to run until he felt himself starting to fall. He opened his eyes wide and reached up falling just shy of the lip of the roof. He began to fall but felt himself caught and moving at incredible speeds. He coughed a few times as he had taken a gasp of dark smoke during the fall. His lungs burned and ached while his eyes watered making it impossible to distinguish what the yellow streak was.

Rukan was dropped at the main entrance to the building and the streak disappeared just as quickly as it had come. He got to his feet quickly looking around only to see people trying to escape the fire pushing against the doors but they didn't seem to move. Rukan saw a black car speeding away outside and frowned a bit more. Yamaki he'd kill innocent's just to keep the secret! Or maybe just to kill Rukan.

The Hisashi leapt through the crowd before delivering a devastating kick to the tempered glass. He had no idea how much strength he had hiding inside his form. The glass almost seemed like it rippled along the surface before it all blew outwards. Standing there completely in shock at what he had done it took him a few moments before he started helping people through shouting for them all to stay calm and not push.

It wasn't until he looked outside that he saw bolts of light appearing all over the city and creatures emerging from them. His eyes went wide as he felt a flashback coming. He helped the last person through before falling forward out of the building and coughing hard. He spit out great wads of phlegm and spittle trying to get the irritant out of his system. When he looked up he saw Kyoto again under a similar storm.

"It's happening... again," were the last words out of his mouth before he fell to unconsciousness from the smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Escape from New York

Renamon stood atop the burning building looking down at her unconscious tamer as the humans ran screaming through the streets. A frown appeared on her face as she saw the light bolts falling from the sky bringing digimon with them. There was no way they would be able to cover up an attack of this scale. Kyoto was large but it wasn't New York large.

She waited for a few moments so the humans wouldn't see her as she leapt from the top of the building and plucked the fallen trainer from the ground cradling him in her arms. She ran to the nearby park and set him down on a bench before looking around frowning a bit more, "Rukan this is a bad time to black out! It's happening again!"

It was then that Renamon heard the sound of snapping branches and she was face to face with a very angry looking Devimon. She stared him down pressing her forehead directly to his own as she grit her teeth and readied her claws, "You have no idea who you are dealing with!"

"For the legion," was all the Devimon shouted before bringing one of it's unusually long arms about to grab the back of Renamon's head and rip her away from him. She was just as skilled if not more so than Rukan these days. As she was thrown she flipped through the air and went spread eagle as razor sharp leaves formed around her. She began to spin making them whip up into a twister around her.

A small grin appeared on her face as she snapped her fingers and spoke softly, "Kohenkyo..."

The Devimon's eyes went wide as soon he was transported between their positions putting Renamon close to Rukan and the Devimon in the middle of the twister.

"Fox Leaf Hurricane," shouted Renamon as the twister collapsed on itself driving every one of the glowing leaves into the devimon making it explode into green data. She held a gloved fist over her nose as her eyes went wide, "T...that's impossible!"

Rena quickly went to Rukan who had started coughing again as the D infinity lit up listing several hundred digimon all over the city. With a frown on her face she looked to the sky and saw through the center of the storm. Hanging in the sky was a portal to the digital world.

She scowled before picking up Rukan and running off into the buildings. It would be hard to find a safe place for the both of them, especially with her looking the way she did. She leapt through the city streets at speeds the humans wouldn't be able to see in their panic eventually landing in her safe house. Setting Rukan softly on the couch she stood up only to be hit with a few pellets filled with red powder and digimon destroyer chips.

She yelped and stumbled backwards pulling the chips from her fur and skin with a deep growl, "You son of a bitch... You know those don't work."

"Oh I know... but they sure do sting like a bitch... I would know," Shot back Yamaki as he stepped out from behind the silk screen smirking a bit.

Renamon leapt forward vaulting the couch and growling deeper than before, "I'll kill you this time like I should have done back in kyoto!"

Yamaki lifted a finger and laughed slightly, "Ah ah ah... we have snipers trained on Rukan where he lies and I assure you their ammunition isn't the fun stingy kind. You make another movement and we paint the room with his blood."

Running through the burning streets of Kyoto Rukan saw a girl with a digimon in tow run by the alleyway ahead. He ran after but as he rounded the corner he was met with familiar red eyes. Being struck back SkullRenamon was on top of him before he could react. He tumbled with her until she pinned him down with a grin on her face. She leaned down quickly to lick the scar she had made over his eye and cackled, "Too long have I waited to see you again!"

Rukan quickly regained his senses and using all of his strength he managed to knock her free from himself and hop back to his feet. He reached into his coat and pulled free his blades as he grit his teeth feeling the rage boil up inside of him, "You're long gone! Just a memory!"

The vulpine woman stopped in her tracks before turning her head slightly to the side, "You think I'm gone? You think that by merely destroying the vessel I would just disappear forever? Tell me then why you still feel your sin. You take life without even thinking about it."

She took a step snapping her fingers as they were placed in a rainy street. Rukan held a blade that was running a man through making his eyes go wide. He let go of the blade watching the man fall to the ground even as he felt SkullRenamon's arms over his shoulders pulling him tightly back against her. She let out a deep and seductive chuckle before running her tongue along his ear, "Violence was in your blood. It was all you knew. You were the easiest choice of all."

Rukan froze as he closed his eyes, "I don't remember it... This is all just a fabrication."

"Hah! A fabrication? Then why would you feel so disgusted when I am close... oh and don't try and give that bullshit answer that you've turned to the company of men," Replied the woman whispering softly into his ear.

The Hisashi closed his eyes feeling something inside him stirring with more power than before. He gripped the digicarbide blade in his hand tighter feeling it retreat, "You're a monster."

"Oh I'm no monster. I was going to bring peace to the warring digital world but you wouldn't have it would you? Oh how I miss the ferocity in your eyes as you fought each time. I wouldn't have missed a single moment for the world. The venom you spit to your opponents... it was my lullaby," Replied the Dark Queen as she softly let her fingers dance along his shoulders while walking around him.

Rukan shook his head quickly, "You wanted slaves not peace!"

"Oh ho ho so you do remember. Liar liar pants of fire hero boy," Replied the woman with a big grin showing off her yellowed teeth.

Rukan looked away from the man who was still bleeding out in the rainy street knowing now that this memory wasn't a fabrication. He looked over his shoulder and felt his heart sink again as his sister lay there on the road limp and lifeless.

"Oh how I do love family reunions. All the people we love to hate all in once place. It's enough to drive someone to... well... kill," Laughed SkullRenamon as she pressed her body up against Rukan's front only to get shoved away.

"I remember it all now... She's not dead. She's eternal. You're not alive and Renamon is looking for me. Wrath was defeated when he couldn't strike her down. You have no power over my soul anymore fraud," Shouted Rukan as he held his blades at the ready while the scene melted away and they stood at the core of the digital world once again.

SkullRenamon frowned deeply as she slowly took up a fighters stance getting her claws ready for a fight, "Fraud! You'll see how far my influence still flows in the ether! You think the virus is gone!? I am still inside you! I am Wrath! Boy you've already seen that the virus still flows!"

Rukan frowned as he saw the Raremon again bursting into the foul smelling green data. He had unfinished business to take care of apparently but now wasn't the time to think about it. He ran forward striking out at the woman only to see her disappear and start to cackle.

The Hisashi looked around confused until Lilithmon slowly began to rise from the pathway to the core. Her black hair done up just as he remembered while the kimono barely draped over her form.

"You are a fool to believe you can fight me like that. It's insulting boy. You couldn't even really beat me before could you? Wrath always held you back and now... He is the most powerful of all the infected ones. You believe you can fight him off your whole life," Said the woman as she looked into Rukan's scowling eyes, "Oh yes that look. It always was the one that got to me. The one that made me desire you to be my own."

Rukan spat to the side before he palmed the digicarbide blade. He took a step forward before extending his arm quickly sending the blade spinning through the air at her face, "You will always be nothing but a memory. A memory that will never be forgotten again. I am the master of my destiny now and I will choose my path!"

Lilithmon screamed as the blade lodged itself in her forehead and soon she disappeared back into the ether. While the world started to melt around him again. This time it was replaced with blackness and he heard a familiar voice.

"You harm one hair on his head Yamaki and I will make sure you feel every centimeter my claws dig into your flesh," Replied Renamon standing only a few feet from the man as he smirked holding a radio in his hand.

Rukan kept his eyes closed for now as his hand reached slowly into his coat making it seem like he was turning in his unconsciousness. He had to do this just right as he knew Yamaki wouldn't risk everything like this unless he was sure he had won.

"Oh enough of the dramatics. It's better just to kill him off anyway," Replied Yamaki with a grin as red dots appeared on Rukan's head and chest. Rukan saw the light across his closed eyelid and knew he had to act. He opened his eyes rolling to the side as he shouted, "Digitize!"

Rukan continued to roll out of sight of the window as shots rang out tearing the couch and the floor apart in the path he rolled across. Light enveloped his form as he felt himself changing. His humanity being torn away from him and the waiting beast inside coming to the surface. He opened his green eyes seeing the thatched reed gloves on the back of his three fingered paws.

The Renomon stood taller than Rukan and much more menacing than the man it once was as it leveled it's gaze on a flabbergasted Yamaki. Rukan kicked the dresser hard knocking it into the window so none could see inside before he moved to block the doorway out as well.

"That's... That's impossible," Were the only words Yamaki could get out before he was leapt upon by Renamon. She tore into his chest with her claws screaming in rage before Rukan ran to her and tore her from the man now bleeding out from hundreds of claw marks. He shook his head pinning her to the wall as he looked into her eyes.

"We are better than him. Never stoop to his level. Let him live in fear... the coward that he is," Said Rukan as he stopped pinning her and wrapped his arms around her, "He can't hurt us anymore."

Yamaki gurgled a few times before falling to unconsciousness on the floor.

Renamon looked confused and angry for a few moments before her eyes filled with tears and she held Rukan tightly as she finally let the tears flow sobbing into his chest. Ten years of pain bottled up came out all in one rush as the dam had finally burst. She pounded his chest, "He deserves to die! After what he did he deserves so much worse!"

Rukan held her taking the blows as he rested his chin gently on her head while speaking softly, "I know. But we aren't like that. Lets get out of here. New York is lost. There is no way we alone can take care of an army this size by ourselves. We need help and you and I know the only place we can find that hope is on the other side."

Renamon sniffed hard a few times as she regained her composure and nodded, "Okay... just... Don't ever leave me like that again... You promised..."

"I won't ever leave you again Renamon. We can talk about how things have changed later when we are out of danger. Right now though we have to get out of here," Said Rukan even as the door was kicked in and men rushed the room. Rukan turned his head and frowned as he lifted a paw and a series of spinning white blades shot forward into the men's flack jackets knocking them off their feet and dazing them enough that Rukan and his digimon could rush out of the room.

Renamon looked over the rail into the pit that was the stairwell at the middle of the building before frowning, "Rukan there's at least thirty of them down there."

Rukan looked up and nodded, "Then we take the roof. If we move fast enough we don't have to worry about the snipers."

The two nodded to one another before they took off as a pair of yellow blurs running up the stairwell to the roof exit. Kicking the door free of it's hinges Rukan stepped out into the orange haze that hung around New York from the fires all over. He frowned deeply at the destruction all over but hearing the jets pass by overhead made him frown. The military was already here and that bode poorly for him and Renamon.

"The military is already mobile. We will have a harder time from here on out. Not only HYPNOS will be aiming for us," Said Rukan as he looked to the thick smoke haze in the sky below the gate to the digital world.

Renamon looked up with him even as they both heard the thumping of helicopter blades. They turned their gaze to see an assault helicopter was about to buzz them. The two moved fluidly together running quickly to the edge of the building and leaping to another nearby. The pressed their backs to the brick lip of the structure as the helicopter continued on.

Rukan let out a deep sigh of relief as he reached for his D infinity which was alive and well now marking out all sorts of digital anomalies. With a frown he closed his eyes, "So how are we gonna get up there?"

Renamon pointed to the watch and smiled a bit, "I think I saw a Garudamon on there. If we can hitch a ride well... that's a chance."

Rukan smirked a bit with a laugh, "Just like old times..."

"Almost," Said Renamon with a bit of a frown before she shook her head, "I'm sorry now isn't the time for this. Lets get to the digital world first."

They both leapt up only to have the helicopter reappear from the street below and open fire with it's heavy vulcan cannon. Rukan opened his eyes wide as he grabbed Renamon and they were running faster than the pilot could really track but he was better than the average pilot. He followed their path as they leapt from building to building. It wasn't until Rukan leapt short and purposely felt from the top of one of the buildings down into the alleyway below, that he lost them. Rukan grit his teeth as he knew this was going to hurt.

Renamon spun them about mid air as she slammed her claws into the brick of one of the buildings and let out a scream as they began to heat up from the friction as they slowed their decent. By the time they were at the ground her claws were smoking and glowing slightly. They didn't have time to worry about it as they started following the D infinity to their target.

They turned a corner in the alleys and were met face to face with a group of Elecmon. Rukan didn't even bother to stop as Renamon leapt over his head and into the group making three of them explode into data with a single strike. Rukan pulled his blades free and rolled through them before making a huge swipe turning the rest to foul data before they could react.

Running out of the alley the Tamer and digimon saw the true scale of the attack. Cars were overturned and burning while bodies lined the streets. Some dead, some near. Rukan frowned deeply as he shook his head, "Whoever is behind this will pay..."

Renamon put a paw on his shoulder and nodded as she pointed up again. A group of civilians were running from a Greymon as it started taking in air and flames were coming out the corners of it's mouth. Rukan frowned deeply as he took off quickly in the direction and eventually reached the slip speed that allowed him to move effortlessly through the air. He was between the civilians and the greymon as Renamon appeared beside him.

Looking over his shoulder Rukan shouted, "Get out of here! Find the military and stay with them! We'll take care of this!"

The people looked confused as they had only seen the monsters attacking people. This was the first they had seen of any of them helping. They didn't stick around for a second glance as the group ran off.

Rukan turned about only to see the Greymon opening it's mouth. Renamon hit him to the side unleashing a fox leaf arrowhead attack having it land squarely in the Greymon's neck. The dinosaur like monster roared loudly as it shot it's fire into the sky instead of at them.

Renamon offered a paw to Rukan and he nodded taking it as she launched him into the air. He gripped his blades tightly as he went clear over the monster's head and landed cleanly on it's back. He took both blades into one hand to free the other. Power seemed to be swirling around the paw as he drew it back and quickly brought it forward with a growl. He felt the flesh below him rippled from the impact as the Greymon moaned and began to fall. He leapt into the air spinning a few times with his eyes closed.

After a few moments he opened his eyes and hundreds of glowing white blades appeared around him. They shot forward as he shouted, "Bladestorm!"

Renamon knew this meant get the hell out of the way and so she leapt to the right as the Greymon fell smashing into the asphalt before it was peppered with the blades and it erupted into the green data. Rukan began to fall but closed his eyes as he knew in a few moments where he would land.

Renamon quickly ran to catch Rukan effortlessly before letting him down with a smile, "You haven't lost any of it..."

"I wouldn't say that... But yes it all came back to me. I'll explain later," said Rukan as a great shadow passed over them. They both looked up into the sky to see the Garudamon flying above. Rukan looked to Renamon and nodded as they both leapt high enough to reach one of the nearby roofs and Rukan threw a white charged blade at the digimon to get it's attention.

The Garudamon let out a loud screech as the blade stuck into it's shoulder and disappeared leaving the wound behind. It swooped about before landing hard on the roof of the building and letting out a menacing bird cry at the two vulpine. The sheer amount of force behind it was enough to make them both lift their arms to shield themselves.

Rukan looked to Renamon before nodding with a bit of a smirk, "Big, nasty and we can't kill it right off the bat. I'll get my blades into it's shoulders. You just try and hang on okay?"

Renamon nodded quickly before they both turned to the creature as it flapped it's wings and they found themselves in a storm of razor sharp feathers. The two Demihumon's leapt through the storm deftly dodging some while a few nicked them on their arms and legs. A few blood streaks were appearing in both of their yellow fur on their cheeks as they weathered the storm while rushing ahead.

Rukan leapt quickly at the creature bringing his leg around to smash into the side of it's head with enough force to shatter bones. The creature was an ultimate level digimon after all, a bit more force would be needed to take it down.

The bird creature yowled as it got a little tipsy. This was Renamon's que to leap onto it's back and drive her claws into a place the bird wouldn't be able to reach with it's hands. Rukan fell to the ground quickly rolling between the Garudamon's legs. He leapt blindly into the air with his hands outstretched only to have them caught by Renamon as the creature took off.

With a yelp the two held on tightly as the creature tried desperately to shake them off. Rukan slowly started to crawl up the feathery back until he reached the shoulders. Driving one blade in the bird screeched and took a dive. Rukan saw Renamon starting to slip and in a moment he shrugged his shoulders to throw his coat off and held onto it with one hand while the other held to the blade jammed deep into the digimon below.

Renamon yelped as she fell free but she caught the coat only to have her eyes go wide. The Garudamon took a sharp turn into the alleyways just barely making clearance in an attempt to knock them off it's back. Renamon let go of the coat flipping upwards as they passed under a skywalk. She flipped over the top before landing next to Rukan on the other side.

Rukan looked over his shoulder a little sad as he saw his coat left behind. Now wasn't a time to get sentimental though. He quickly drove the other blade into the opposing shoulder and pulled back hard on the two trying to gain a bit of control. The Garudamon screeched again and began to pull skyward only to be met with a force of helicopters.

The choppers opened fire tearing into the large digimon as Rukan and Renamon knew this was now a race against time. Flecks of green data were already bleeding from the creature as they continued to climb higher and higher above the city. Rukan closed his eyes gripping the blades tightly as they broke through the clouds of smoke bullets whizzing past them and finally he felt a bizarre tingling all over his skin. His fur stood on end as it felt like all of the air was charged around them. He slowly opened his eyes as he saw they were between worlds. Green lines on black as data streamed about.

He felt them beginning to fall again but this time everything became disorienting as gravity made a flip. He lurched slightly as soon they were tearing through levels of data encryption placed to keep this world hidden from the real world. Renamon and Rukan both let out howls of fear as they saw their companion was falling apart at the edges. Their eyes went wide as they saw the ground rushing towards them.

Rukan pulled hard on the blades but the Garudamon was completely limp in the air. They saw what looked like a city below making Rukan frown more as he looked to Renamon shaking his head, "This is gonna suck..."

Renamon frowned as they impacted the ground only with what remained of the huge digimon to soften their impact. They both flew off in different directions smashing into the walls of buildings. Rukan grit his teeth and reached up to hold the back of his head with a groan as his two blades came flying at him and stuck into the wall on either side of his face.

He sat there wide eyed and surprised for a few moments before regaining his composure and reaching up to pull the blades free. He tried to stand up but let out a cry as he put pressure on his arm. He looked down to see it was snapped in the wrong direction at the elbow. Closing his eyes and panting a few times he yelled out, "Renamon? Are you okay?"

He listened quietly for a reply but none came. He lay back with a loud sigh as he closed his eyes deciding it was best to stay this way for now. Digimon of all kinds were starting to come to the sight of the crash landing and peering at Rukan. It took some time for him to open his eyes again and he looked about surprised, "Umm... I could use some help guys," Said the fallen Renomon.

A few Agumon and a Gaomon stepped out of the crowd and walked up to him inspecting his injury before he spoke, "No no in the other direction you'll find a Renamon. She should be over there. Make sure she is okay. I'll be fine."

They nodded quickly and ran off in the direction he pointed as a few new digimon were showing up all over. Rukan saw the white and blue uniforms they wore and looked a little confused but he didn't want to think about anything right now. Everything was fuzzy at the edges and he felt sick to his stomach when he tried to focus on anything. It was a sure fire sign he had been concussed on the impact.

It was a loud voice that came over the crowd that made Rukan open his eyes as it shouted, "Everyone move back!"

Rukan saw the fuzzy outline of what looked like an angemon only to cry out as he felt his arms being pulled behind him. He screamed in agony as the dislocated elbow was pulled behind and cuffs were put on his wrists, "Wrath, you are under arrest for threats made against the capitol of Digicentral and continued incitement of rebellion in the outlying wild lands."

The Renomon cried out in pain completely unable to respond as he was dragged to his feet soon losing it and lurching forward to leave what food he had eaten that day in front of him on the ground. Digimon all around were shouting and running while a few stuck around shouting curses at Rukan as he was taken to a car and thrown in the back. He simply couldn't take it anymore. He blacked out soon after the door was shut behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reunion

Renamon paced in the DATS central building in the east block of Digicentral with anger in her eyes. She was forced to wait in the lobby while they hauled Rukan off like some sort of criminal. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises and she had a limp to her gait but that didn't stop her pacing at all. The Angemon told her that the director would be down to see her soon but it was hard to tell how long ago that was. When someone she cared about was in danger time seemed to drag on to eternity.

It didn't actually take long for the man to step out of the elevator but to Renamon it felt like hours. To her surprise he was human. He looked young, about Rukan's age, and Japanese. It took her a few moments to process everything before it finally hit her. The man in the white and blue dress uniform was someone she knew.

"Takeshi? How in the world did you get here," said Renamon absolutely baffled at how this was even possible.

The man lifted a hand with a weak smile before he spoke, "I'm sorry about what happened with Rukan. It's all a very long and tiring story and don't worry. The officer that brought him in is currently being reprimanded for his overzealous behavior. We have Rukan under surveillance while the doctors work on fixing him up. You both look like you've been through hell."

Renamon frowned shaking her head, "he was injured badly? I want to see him!"

"You will. We need to make sure you are okay as well. I'll take you to the medical bay where we can make sure everything is alright," Replied Taka softly as he gestured his hand to the elevator. And he began to walk with her. Stepping into the elevator Taka spoke, "Millie please take us to the medical bay."

"Absolutely Director. Welcome guest," Replied a robotic voice from the speak in the top of the elevator. The doors closed and Renamon folded her arms across her chest. The scowl hadn't left her face.

"Millie this is Rena. She is a Demihumon. She is the one that helped lead the Vaccine Rebellion to victory ten thousand digital years ago," Said Taka with a bit of a smile.

"Oh I am sorry Madam Rena. The greatest of respect for you then. We are deeply sorry for what has befallen your companion," Replied the computer though Renamon didn't seem terribly impressed.

"Ten thousand years is a long time Taka. How are you still young," Asked Renamon with a frown as they continued their elevator ride.

Taka looked up and chuckled, "It's only been ten years in the real world. I age just as fast here as I would there... Though it does wear on your. No human was ever meant to live as long as I have. Time sometimes gets confusing. Though I've made great improvements in my technology here with Datamon. A great deal of my memories are stored in the Millennium Computer Complex. We just call him Millie."

Renamon looked confused as the doors opened and they stepped out into the white and sterile environment of the DATS Medical Bay. All sorts of vaccine based Digimon rushed about working hard to save officers and other bystanders. Labs were set up all over as Renamon could see Rukan was a floor down through the windows. Doctors were busy working on his wounds as she spoke, "He's going to be alright?"

Taka nodded, "We have a problem but I would rather talk about it with the two of you conscious. I'm sure your escape to this world has a bit to do with it. We know what happened in New York and that Rukan was playing there. It doesn't take much to put two and two together. Needless to say everyone's on edge over this."

"Why I couldn't imagine why... It's happening again Taka? How is it possible? SkullRenamon was destroyed," Said Renamon as Taka put a hand on her arm and shook his head slowly.

"We'll talk about it later. We need to get you some attention. You're still bleeding," Said Takeshi softly as he started to guide her to one of the medical suites. He motioned her to the bed before he sat himself down next to her looking over her wounds curiously, "You've been through quite the battle. I don't remember anyone this messed up since the Battle of Digicentral... You should see the monument in the center of the city when you get out of here."

"I don't care about any monuments... and when did you become a doctor," Asked Renamon as Taka stood up and walked to the counter covered with small devices.

Picking one of the devices up he chuckled softly, "You learn a lot in 10,000 years Rena. This will work on reconfiguring your data right but well... you and Rukan as a but of a problem..."

"Because we are Demihumon," Asked Renamon as he pressed the device to one of her wounds and she yelped jumping slightly as it sent a jolt through her system. Some of her wounds began to close but it only seemed to work halfway. She looked at Taka with a deep frown all her fur standing on end, "Warn me before you do something like that!"

Taka chuckled a bit before looking over her wounds again and he tapped the skin below his ear as he spoke, "Datamon download as much information on wound treatment and infection prevention to my neural cortex. Oh and say hi to Rena. She's back." He smiled slightly as only he heard the reply and for a moment he went very still before he stood up again and walked to the counter pulling out various wound cleaning materials as well as gauze.

"He says hi by the way," said Taka with a big smile before he sat down again, "This will sting by the way."

Renamon looked a little confused as she hissed when he places an betadine filled cotton swab on her cheek though she spoke softly still, "Why do you have these things around? I mean I can understand if you get hurt but... well... It's not like there are other organic's around."

Taka shook his head as he continued to work over her form catching every little scrape with the brown fluid, "There had been a lot of visitors actually. Most of them only here for a few days. Rukan and Michi aren't the only tamers out there you know. They come from all over the real world. Just last week we had one here for two days. Usually we just send them on their way but occasionally they can be a great help."

"So these people come here and then just go back home," Asked Renamon curiously as Taka began to wrap gauze around her wounds on her arms and legs.

Taka nodded slowly before looking up, "Most of the time yes. There are still a few out there that have been drafted as members of the Digital Accidents and Tactics Squad. DATS for short. They are out in the wilds trying to keep the peace. Mostly we keep out hands out of there but lately... well things are getting worse."

Renamon nodded slowly before getting to her feet still with a slight limp in her gait, "Let me guess... someone out there calling themselves Wrath is wreaking havoc and they are the one responsible for the attack on the real world as well..."

The Director nodded slowly, "Something like that."

The two turned to the door and walked out of the room so they could both look down on Rukan as they reset the bones in his arm and were carefully putting the arm in a sling. Taka put a hand on Renamon's shoulder as he gave a weak smile, "I wish it could have been under better circumstances but it is good to see you two again... Now for the bad news."

Renamon nodded slowly as she looked to Taka then through the glass at Rukan. She didn't say anything but made it clear she was listening as she gave another nod.

"There a group of rebels in the outer wilds calling themselves the Legion of Sin. They claim that Wrath is their leader. Right now we only know that their leaders have named themselves after the seven deadly Sins though Wrath and Lust have never been seen," Said Taka softly with a frown.

"Narwith has been working hard on this case. We haven't seen him in a few months now and we worry that perhaps something terrible has befallen him. In my eyes you and Rukan are the best chance at getting him back now. You will be fully recovered before you go of course," Said Taka frowning a bit deeper. It was strange seeing this much strain on someone that looked so young. His mental age was beginning to show as he spoke. This whole conflict was wearing on him, making him tired.

Renamon turned to look into Taka's eyes as she spoke, "So you send me and Rukan to ensure the public here doesn't panic and when we get the job done his name will be cleared. I understand your plan." 

Rukan awoke slowly opening his eyes as his whole body ached. He grit his teeth trying hard to sit up but it took some time for his body to actually respond to his will. Looking about he found himself in a dim room that for the moment was spinning. He held the sides of his head and closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths before opening them again to see the room was stable again.

Next to the bed and draped over his leg was a sleeping Renamon and in the far corner he saw a sleeping human in a chair. His eyes went wide as memories started flooding back to the surface. He smiled slightly happy to see finally that Taka had been safe and well here in the digital world all along. He lay back in the bed gritting his teeth as he closed his eyes and he felt Renamon stir.

She moved up to his torso and whispered softly, "I know you're awake..."

"I know you know," Said Rukan with a slight smile. The familiar broad mouth smile seemed to be gone from the man. His actions seemed almost bitter lately.

Renamon opened her eyes and leaned up to softly kiss Rukan's cheek as she whispered, "Taka told me everything. There is a group causing trouble out in the wild parts of the world that claim Wrath is their leader. Once we are healed up we are going to head out there and take care of the problem... renew people's faith in us."

"I figured it was something like that," Said Rukan as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up into Renamon's own. He lay there silent for some time before frowning a bit and looking away, "You must be so angry with me..."

Renamon lifted a brow before she put a paw on the Renomon's cheek and guided him back to looking up at her, "I'm not angry."

"Renamon it's true. Women just... They don't click," Said Rukan softly as he closed his eyes.

Rena sighed softly closing her eyes before leaning down and kissing Rukan's forehead softly. Her heart ached as she spoke, "Then what does that make us?"

Rukan shook his head slowly as he spoke, "I made a promise and I keep my promises. I do love you Renamon. Love has nothing to do with attractiveness. Well I suppose at first it does but after a while you get past all that and see the real person behind the mask they show others. You act as if you are impossibly cold and emotionless but we are too close to hide these things from one another."

Rukan slowly reached up and pressed his hand to her chest feeling her heartbeat as he smiled a bit wider, "I know you hurt and I know it's my fault. I'm sorry to have put you through all of this Rena. We should have stayed here ten years ago..."

"It's been ten thousand years here. No one blames you for anything. I know things will be difficult between us but Rukan I would follow you to the ends of the earth," Replied Renamon wrapping her arms around his form.

Rukan grit his teeth slightly be he already noticed he was healing up rather well and quickly at that. He smiled up at Renamon before putting his thee fingered hand on her cheek and speaking, "I doubt we will ever be going back to that place again Renamon. You and I both know we don't belong there. This is our home."

"And it's in danger again..."

"Then we save it again..."

Renamon smiled a bit at their exchange before she slipped herself up on the cot holding her tamer close. Rukan closed his eyes resting his chin on her shoulder before the two drifted off to sleep. It was then that Taka opened his eyes and smiled a bit more with a whisper, "I think I'm beginning to understand why those two are so different. Why they are able to do the impossible.."

The morning came and with it to Renamon and Rukan's surprise, a healed body. The two of them were a little sore but that was to be expected. Rukan tested his elbow and quirked a brow when it didn't hurt at all. The two shifted slightly on the cot curious as to how a blanket had been thrown over the two of them.

"Rukan and Rena report to the command center for a briefing. We have your first mission ready," Said Taka over the loudspeaker as a pair of X-Vmon entered their room and motioned for the two of them to exit.

The pair of yellow vulpine demihumon stood themselves up and followed the DATS officers out of the room and into the elevator. The four were quiet for the whole ride not really sure what to make of each other. Rukan was bitter over the arrest and the officers were nervous as they knew the monster that lie in wait inside Rukan.

Trust of Demihumon was at an all time low after it was revealed that SkullRenamon herself was one. With only two still alive everyone was nervous that something terrible would happen again should they be allowed free reign.

The doors to the elevator opened reveiling a room full of monitors and digimon working at terminals that monitored the entire digital world. Taka smiled seeing his old friends and gave a wave pointing them to a table where a holographic projection of the known digital world was spinning.

Tamer and companion made their way to the table quickly even as Taka started to speak, "It's good to see you two are well. We knew Demihumon had radical healing abilities but you two continue to amaze us. Perhaps when this is all over you will let us test a few things."

"Lets just get to the problem. I'll think about it when this is all over Taka," Said Rukan softly as he looked to the map.

"Right... Well then here's the situation. The Legion of Sin has taken over five outlying colonies. There is little known about them as a whole but their leaders have been seen a few times by our scouts," Said Taka softly as the map changed and showed five digimon.

Rukan nodded slowly as he looked at them and felt something inside stirr. He didn't let it show on the surface but Renamon looked at him a bit concerned. Rukan leaned down to get a closer look before speaking, "These are my targets I'm assuming?"

"You are correct. Pride, a Lucemon Chaos Mode that has taken over the settlement near Michico's Rest. Envy, a Leviamon that has taken over the settlement on the western ocean shore. Sloth, A belphemon that has taken a liking to the eastern wilds. Greed, He's a Barbamon that has taken over the southern dester. Finally we have Gluttony, his last appearance was in the lush jungles of the south east," Said Taka as he pointed each of them out to Rukan and his companion.

Rukan frowned as he rubbed his chin, "That's a lot for just one mission. You're trying to keep me away for a while..."

"Well... yes. People are nervous with you being around. We need to control this panic state or we will have riots on our hands. You always liked it out there more anyway," Replied Taka softly.

Rukan frowned a bit deeper, "You're turning me into your personal assassin Taka. Who knows if these people are like me? Maybe they can master their sin and go back to being normal again. I'm not going to just give up on them and let me make one thing very clear. I'm doing this for this world. Not for you or anyone else."

Taka frowned a bit and nodded, "I understand. I can't really do anything to change your mind Rukan. I know I am asking a lot of you after what happened but I know you will do the right thing. You always did in the end. I'll upload all the data we can to your D infinity. It will help guide you through the world and to the target you want to take care of."

"They are people Taka! Sick people that need help! Don't refer to them as targets," Shouted Renamon with a scowl. She crossed her arms across her chest before nodding to Rukan. The two of them turned and started to walk away.

"Narwith is out there somewhere as well Rukan. He was last heard from in the Jungle. The Weregarurumon village is there as well. I'd suggest you start there," Said Taka as the two vulpine demihumon walked into the elevator and told it to take them to the entrance of the building.

When the doors closed Rukan clenched his fists and frowned a bit deeper, "Who the hell does he think he is calling the targets. He thinks he can just use me to take care of the problems that came up while he was here?"

"I'm sure that wasn't his intention Rukan. I think perhaps he believes he is doing you a favor. Here you will be an outcast but out there you will be free to do what you want the way you want to do it," Replied Renamon softly putting her paws over his own and smiling at him gently.

Rukan looked up frowning a bit more, "We're gonna take his advice and look for Narwith. It would be good to see him again and we can't leave a friend in danger. We head to the jungle."

Rena nodded and kissed Rukan's cheek, "wherever you go I'll follow."


End file.
